


Suck It Up, Grandpa

by grumblesandmumbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblesandmumbles/pseuds/grumblesandmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this picture:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://instagram.com/p/vFRKw_AFGn/?modal=true">Mickey in glasses</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It Up, Grandpa

Mickey and Ian are in the Gallagher kitchen, and they're the only ones home. Ian is cooking them some breakfast, and watching Mickey as he does a crossword in the newspaper. He can't help but think to himself how this has become so normal, and how they're like an old married couple, and this makes him smile. He finds it so cute watching Mickey as he tries to concentrate on the puzzle. But something isn't right. He watches Mickey carefully and realizes that he isn't concentrating, he's squinting. He grabs a couple of plates for them and loads them up with eggs and toast. He puts one in front of Mickey and sits down with his own.

He asks "Mick, are you having trouble with your vision?"

Mickey looks up at him and replies "Fuck you talkin' about Gallagher?"

Ian hesitates for a second and then continues. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you're squinting at the paper."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Fuck off, I am not. I was thinking."

Ian tries again. "Mick, it's not a big deal. You can get reading glasses at the drug store, they're cheap and they work."

Mickey huffs at him, clearly annoyed. "Gallagher, I'm not some four eyed fuckin' loser. I don't need glasses!"

Ian figures it's easier to just drop it at this point. "Fine Mick, whatever. If you say so."

\----------

The next day, Mickey goes with Ian to his therapist appointment at the clinic. Or so he thinks. When they're there, Ian checks in and they sit down to wait. A few minutes later, his name is called.

"Mickey Milkovich?"

He looks around, confused. Ian gets up and pulls Mickey with him before he realizes what's happening. They go through the doors and are led into an exam room. A doctor comes in that Mickey doesn't recognize. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stern. I'm the staff Optometrist. I hear that one of you needs a vision test? Which one of you is Mickey?"

Mickey glares at Ian. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

Ian folds his arms across his chest and says "Suck it up, Grandpa. We're here, just get the damn vision test."

Mickey huffs but doesn't say anything. "So Mickey, do you want to tell me what's going on with your vision?"

Mickey scowls and replies "Nothing. Sometimes it's a little blurry but I can still see. It's not a big deal."

Dr. Stern smiles. "Well, since you're here, how about we do a few tests and just see what's going on?"

Mickey sighs and says "Fine, let's get this over with."

Dr. Stern has Mickey do a series of tests, taking notes as they go. Finally, they go over the results. "Mickey, overall your vision is fine but I do see that you have a bit of trouble with your reading and a bit of hyperopia, or far sightedness. That basically means that it's easier for you to see things at a distance but things that are closer may be blurry. It's good we caught this now, so that we can give you a prescription. That's not to say that your vision won't deteriorate further, but wearing the appropriate glasses or contact lenses so that you're not stressing your eyes will help slow it down. Here's a prescription for you, you can take it to the optician here, and they will take care of the fitting for you." He hands Mickey a prescription slip and the boys go to the optician next.

There are so many choices. Mickey is a bit overwhelmed, he doesn't really know where to start. He hates the idea of getting glasses, but sticking contacts in his eyes and poking around with his fingers grosses him out, so glasses it is. The optician selects a bunch of choices in their budget and Mickey goes about trying them on. Some of them are awful, and Ian can't help but laugh at them.

Mickey snarls at him, "Glad you're getting such a kick out of this, Gallagher."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Oh please, it's not a big deal. They're just _glasses_ , Mick."

He ignores Ian and just keeps trying on pairs, when suddenly Ian says "Stop! Those right there! They're the ones!"

Mickey looks at himself in the mirror. They're sort of a rectangular shaped lens, with a thin black frame around them and a bit of a thicker frame on the parts that go to the ears. He looks at himself, turning his face from side to side to see from different angles. He can't help but notice that he does look pretty polished in these glasses. "Jesus, Mick. You look so fuckin' hot in those glasses."

Mickey is suddenly feeling shy. "Really?"

Ian smirks at him and says "Oh hell yes!" He eyes Mickey up and down, taking him in. Just by the look on his face, Mickey is sold. The optician does his measurements and tells them to come back in an hour to pick them up once he's done.

They grab some lunch and come back. Mickey goes to put the glasses away in his pocket when Ian leans over and whispers "No, put them on." He's got that look in his eye, the one that drives Mickey crazy. Mickey takes the glasses out and puts them on and sticks the empty case in his pocket. He purrs in Mickey's ear "Mmm, wait 'til I get you home." Mickey figures if some stupid glasses get this kind of reaction out of Ian, then they're worth it. And he'll get used to it.


End file.
